Snowed in
by BebePanda401
Summary: When a snow storm hits Sunny Island, Chelsea prepares for the worst, but it may end up better than before.


Me: Yay! First harvest moon fic!

Chelsea: Wow.

Me: ...Your alot nicer than Aki.

Chelsea: I know, it's in my nature.

Me: Im going to make this into a three shot.

Chelsea: Ok!

Me: On with the story!

Chelsea: Who is Aki?

Me:...You don't wanna know.

Chelsea:...Just um...read.

* * *

"That should do it!" A young girl with chocolate brown hair with a red bandana said, as she heaved the last onion from the soils clutches. Her name is Chelsea Smith, she is eighteen and is a rancher, also the closest thing to a goverment that the deserted 'Sunny Island' has. Apart from her, there was Taro, and old wise farmer, Felicia, a warm hearted mother to Elliot, a geeky boy, and Natalie, a cheeky pink haired girl. Aside them, there was Julia, a blonde haired livestock worker, who had curves to show, her mother who is very kind hearted. Then there was Chen, a sales man and his son charlie, who had a crush on Eliza, a young blonde haired girl, and her father Gannon, who looked like a gorrilla, then there was...Ok, there were alot of people, then there is Vaughn. A livestock dealer, who looked like a cowboy, with silver hair and amythest eyes, but very anti-social and attached to his hat.

Back to Chelsea. She had just halled the last crop for the fall season, and carefully wiped her fore-head with her trusty bandanna. She tied her hair back, then let it loose, "Great." She sighed. It was winter, beggining tommorow, and the season where you can't plant ANYTHING, or gather things to sell, only sticks and stones. And since she only had two chickens, it would be very tough this year. After putting feed in the boxes for Pip and Document, her two chickens. (_A/N: DON'T ASK!) _she decided to give some of her Fall crops out, since they sort of depended on her, the towns people, I mean.

"Thank-You dear, these will help during the cold season." Mirabelle said, as Chelsea gave her a basket of carrots. Vaughn was also here today, since he was visiting Mirrabelle, his aunty. Chelsea seemed to get very nervous round him sometimes, but she just ignored it. He said to Mirrabelle "Don't bring those darn things near me." He grunted, as Chelsea approached him. "Vaughn?" Chelsea asked as he turned round to face her. "I know you don't like carrots, so I, uh, brought some milk for you. It's fresh." Vaughn hid his blush underneath his hat, like he always did. He just grunted a 'Thanks' then turned around to go check on the horses in the ship. Julia came up to Chelsea and patted her on the shoulder and said "Best not worry about him, he's always been a grump." Chelsea nodded in reply, then went off back to her deliveries, leaving Julia to munch away on some fresh carrots.

"Ok...Nearly done...phew!" She had been all round town, except for Sabrina and Regis..umm Mansion. Regis allways gave Chelsea the creeps, he reminded her of count dracula, only more frightening. Then Sabrina wasn't TOO bad, but still...creepy. At least she could talk to Sabrina without the evil laughs or constant talk of money, but if Sabrina picked a topic, it would be...you guessed it. VAUGHN. Anyway, she politely knocked on the door, and Sabrina let her in. "Hello Chelsea, why are you here?" Chelsea showed her the vegatables she had grown, and Sabrina politely accepted them, then told Chelsea to go. Chelsea took her leave, and strolled around the jungle.

The jungle was her favorite place to go, since it had lots of things to gather up, like mushrooms, weeds, stones ect....and there was also Shea and Wada, two natives who lived there, who would offer Chelsea food if she needed it. It also had great trees for climbing, and hanging upside-down. She walked along the forest path, and to her surprise, she saw Vaughn, Vaughn notices her and gives a wave.

She went up and approached him, but something was on her mind for the hole day. For some reason, she kept having strange flashbacks of when she was eight, and the few days when her life fell apart, tore in two, broke in half...you get the idea. She had them in the form of nightmares, and they would be nightmares she would never forget.

"Hey Vaughn, what are you doing here?" Chelsea asked, curious of what he was doing. Then all of a sudden, three wild dogs pounced on her, and started to lick her face in enjoyment. "Relax Chelsea, they're tame." Chelsea looked relived, and then saw...Vaughn smiling. She smiled to herself, amd since he was in a good mood, she asked him. "Hey Vaughn, should we play with them for a bit?" Vaughn looked up at her, with a shocked look on his face, then nodded, much to the young farmer's delight. Vaugh took off his hat and jacket, and grabbed a stick and started playing fetch. Chelsea joined in to, she loved playing with animals. "...hehe." Chelsea looked round at Vaughn, with a surprised look on her face. Vaughn looked back and grunted "What?" Chelsea realized she was staring at him, but couldn't help but blush. "You laughed." Vaughn shrugged, and put his jacket and hat back on, and told her, "I can laugh you know, but, this was...fun. I-I actually had a good time, thanks, I'm leaving now."

Chelsea watched the cowboy-animal dealer go into the mass of trees, leaving her to watch in his direction, like a ghost waiting for it's loved one to return. She then went to grab her rucksack and bandana, only to find one of the dogs had her bandana in it's mouth. "Hey! Give that back!" She exclaimed, making the poor dog nervous. He dropped it, but was shaking like mad, and led down. She retrived her bandana, and knelt down to the quivering pooch, and said softly and calmly "Hey..calm down, it's alright. I'm sorry." The dog barked in response, and Chelsea got up and walked down the forest path, but the dog had followed her out.

She looked round to see in at her feet. "Hey little guy, why are you here?" The dog kept barking and wagging it's tail, trying to tell the confused farmer something. After a few minutes of thinking, she finnally got it. "Do-do you wanna come live with me little guy?" The dog jumped up and barked in response, constantly licking her face. She kept thinking of a name, when it struck her. "...Redd, I will call you Redd." The dog seemed to aproove of this new name, and Chelsea tied her red bandana round it's neck, making it look cute. "Now, who's the big farmer doggie!" It licked her face, then snuggled into her arms, exuasted.

On the way home, she was surprised to see Taro, it looked like he was eating wild grasses, she approached the elder (A/N: I never like saying old people.) and tried to not startle him, she said "Hey Taro!" The elder turned around, smiling at the future rancher. Chelsea, trying to start a conversation, said "What is the weather for tommorow?" Taro concentrated for a minute, then faced her and replied "Chelsea, there is a snow storm approaching tommorrow, be careful." She gasped. A snow storm? How would she feed Document and Pip (A/N AGAIN WITH THE STUPID NAME!) Then, she could use that.

* * *

When she got back to the ranch, she gave her two chickens extra feed, and boarded up the door, so they would be quite warm, she gave them blankets too, just incase. She layed fresh bedding down, and gave them PLENTY of water, before shutting the door. She then went to Chen's shop, and stocked up on some supplies, just incase she was snowed in. She decided to get: Turnips, extra blankets, hot chocolate, carrots, a new bandanna, a dog bed (For Redd) and a few extra stuff. She also decided to go get some pet food for Redd, since he would be in the house with her.

Chelsea entered the animal shop, and saw Julia talking to Vaughn, Vaughn didn't like what Julia was implying, apparently, so she went to see what all this fuss was about, but hoped it wouldn't take long, as she had to prepare for the snow storm. SHe had never been in one before so it would be quite hard for her.

"Come on Vaughn!" Julia seemed to be holding up a carrot. "Just try it! There good!" Vaughn shook his head at the orange vegetable, disgusted. "No." was all he said. Julia crossed her arms in a huff, almost defeated. Then, she saw Chelsea, and a thought sprang to her mind. "Hey Chelsea! Don't you thing Vaughn should eat his carrots?" Chelsea looked at his disgusted face, then remembered that Julia hated fish, and also remembered the ice down the top inccedent from a few weeks ago. "Hey Julia, don't you think you should eat some of the fish?" A small smirk came to Chelsea's lips, as Julia waved her hands in defeat. "Ok, ok, he don't have to eat them!" Chelsea nodded, and Julia went to help her Mom in the other room. Vaughn grunted "Thanks." Then went to the back of the store, as Chelsea stared at him.

She brought the pet food from the store, but got it on discount. She then put the small heater on, as she made herself some Fish fingers and chips. She turned on the telly to watch' Sprite Rangers, the special with Captain Gillian!', her favourite show. She made herself comfortable on the squishy sofa, with Redd layed out next to her, seeming to be dreaming. She then heard the wind howling outside, as the snow took to the ground, fierce ferious (I can't spell it) breathlessing (is that a word?).

Her thoughts were inturupted but a slight 'tap' tap' on the window. At first she thought it was nothing. 'Tap, Tap' It kept continuing. Then she thought it was a tree branch, or a stone or a...'KNOCK KNOCK!' This time, she could hear it. She arose from her position, abandoning the salty hot chips, leaving them for Redd to *Ahem* clean up. She went to the door, and opened it to find.....

* * *

Me: HAHAHA CLIFF HANGER!

Chelsea: I hate them.

Me: Aah shut up.

Aki: Why don't you?

Me: AAAAHHH YOUR STALKING ME!

Chelsea: Who...?

Aki: Oh, my name is Aki, I am from Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds.

Chelsea: Your not meant to be here! 4Kids will edit you out!

*A giant hand grabs Aki*

Me: *Ahem* PLease review, I don't own any harvest moon things.

Chelsea: Fortunatly.

Me: WHAT!

CHelsea: Nothing.


End file.
